Scoundrel and Slave Princess
(So something a little different from the normal. Hope you all enjoy) Along time ago in a galaxy far, far away. This is nice, ''Han reluctantly thought. The former spice smuggler turned hero of the Rebel Alliance, sat on a couch looking at a scenic view of an endless ocean. As a wedding gift, Admiral Ackbar had given Han and Leia a weeklong honeymoon on his home world Mon’Cal. The villa was built around a volcanic island in a region known as the coral seas. It had originally belonged to the former Imperil governor of the planet. So, the architecture wasn’t really Han’s style, but he couldn’t argue with the view. Here the seas were much comer than most. The water clear and smooth as glass. This scene was displayed via a hologram that ran along one living room wall. It added a brightness to the otherwise dull gray room. Han got lost looking at the crystal sea. For the first time in a long, he truly felt at ease. There was no one hunting him down, no freezing cold, or desperate mission to complete. Even the fun stress of fixing the Falcon was a distant thought. Chewbaca had offered to work on the ship while Han and Leia enjoyed their honeymoon. By the time this trip was over the wookie would return with the ship better than ever. Though a small part of Han doubted that. Hearing heeled boots on the tropical wood floor, Han sat up a little, turning his head. Leia walked across the room. A dark brown robe covered her from head to foot. She clutched one hand tightly around her neckline. “Hey.” Leia said, standing a few feet in front of Han. “Hello, your worship,” Han said teasingly. Then he fronded. Leia made eye contact and looked away, letting out a sigh. It was as if there was something she wanted to say but didn’t want to at the same time. “If it’s to cold in here I can turn it up a bit,” Han offered. “No… it’s fine.” For a moment Leia glanced behind her. A long breath escaped from her lips and she swallowed a lump in her throat. “Han, we never really talked about what happened to me in Jabba’s Palace.” Leia’s words were blunt and matter of fact. Han raised an eyebrow. ''Why the hell is she bringing this up? The ex-smuggler would whole hardily just forget all his dealings with Jabba the Hutt. Even before he had got roped into the Rebellion, Han loathed working for the Hutt. Then after everything that had happened: being forced away from Leia just as she had confessed her love for him. Then spending what to felt like forever in a blurry hazy, only to wake up blind. Hearing Leia’s voice, feeling her lips on his and having her ripped away from him again. Lying in the cell Han had cursed in rage. He had known what Jabba did to captured woman. If it hadn’t been for Chewie to hold him and reassure him that Luke had a back up plan, Han probably would have tried all night to get out. Blind or not at the time, all he had wanted was to rip Jabba apart with his bare hands. Just the thought to this day made his blood boil. “Han please just listen.” Leia spoke in a soft tone as she saw Han’s face filled with rage. Han came back to the present, looking into Leia’s pleading brown eyes. I guess she really needs to talk about this. Han nodded, giving his wife his smug grin and relaxed the best he could. Leia took a few steps closer, pulling back her hood. She had her hair styled in a long single braid, decorated with golden hair pieces. “So, you know all about how Jabba made me his personal slave girl, and how I killed him. But you don’t…. I never told anyone how I endured the in between time.” Leia’s voice was a little shaky, fighting back a few tears. Han nodded for Leia to go on. Not sure of what to say. Leia had only been enslaved by Jabba for a day or so. That still probably gave Jabba plenty of time to do all sorts of degrading things. Han put his head in his hands in shame. He looked back up to Leia. “Did Jabba...?” Han felt he had to ask but couldn’t quite get the word out. “No.” Leia said matter of fact. “Yes, I was humiliated, tortured, and groped, but not raped. I think Jabba had been saving to do that for later. To be honest, I detached myself from reality. Only being self-aware enough to know what know what sort of was happening and to hold off the hardest advances on my body. I kept up an emotionless appearance. Jabba wanted to see me frightened and broken. I didn’t give him that pleasure. For the most part my mind fantasied about you… You seeing me in that slave outfit.” Han just looked at her in wonder. “On Hoth I are started this fantasy about you. One where I wasn’t a princess or a rebel leader, but a Hutt slave girl who you had a soft spot for and that we were secretly in love.” “You really imagined yourself as a Hutt slave girl?” Han asked with mix of confusion and guilt. Leia nodded. “When it happened for real, that fantasy is what kept me sane. It’s also why I wanted to…” At that moment Leia decided actions would speak louder than words. She dropped her robe. Han’s eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open as far as it could. Han had never seen Leia’s slave outfit. His vision had been a blur at best during the Sarlacc Pit battle, and a dust storm had rolled in shortly after that. Han could vaguely remember a hint of a golden sparkle and some skin, as he caught a glimpse of Leia ducking into Falcon’s shower to change. That memory was nothing compared to seeing the outfit in full detail. The golden outfit highlighted Leia’s thin tone figure. The bikini top hugged her chest, pushing her breasts into firm hills. The red wine silk veils, while reaching her ankles, did nothing to hide her graceful, shapely legs. A length if chain ran from her navel to a collar around her neck. The collar also highlighted her strong regal face. “Leia?” Han breathed, unsure of how to react. “Is that the outfit…?” “A modified replica,” Leia said, smiling. “The bottom sagged a little with the original.” Han laughed. “So that was in that bag you insisted on carrying yourself.” A sly smile crossed his face Leia simply winked at her husband. Then she reached for a remote on an end table. Music started playing. Leia sucked on her lower lip and batted her eyes. At the same time, she took a half step back, clutching the chain as her knuckles rubbed against her smooth thigh. Han sunk back into the couch. His body felt numb from pure sensory overload. Leia moved in sync with the tropical drum beat and soothing wind instruments. The silk veils waved like a flag in a gentle warm wind as Leia swayed her hips from side to side. Leia’s dancing style was refined reflective of proper ballet. Though nothing seemed quite “proper” in that outfit. A few more sultry- electrical pop beats came into the song. Leia kicked off her boots and started twirling the chain in loose circles. A slicing gust of wind hit Han across the face. A small part of Han’s mind told him this was wrong. This outfit had been what Jabba had used to harm and huminite Leia. At the same time seeing Leia dance in that outfit awoke something him: thoughts and emotions that had been locked away. Jealousy. Despite despising everything about Jabba, Han now had to admit he envied how the Hutt lived a life of such ease. How Jabba could have taken any woman he wanted. Jealous that while Han had been freezing in a cell that Jabba had touched the woman he loved. Still something more here and now called to Han as well. A primal desirer for Leia over took him. Not even on their wedding night had he felt such pure lust. “Yaaah… Leia!” Han cheered. Leia smiled as she ended her performance. “Thank you… Master.” Han’s heart started beating so fast that he felt a little light headed. For a second his vision blurred as Leia closed the distance. The scantily clad woman bent down her upper body slight. “Ohhh!” Han felt a strange rush from the chain links pooled on his lap. Shaking hands took hold of the cool metal. Han stood up, looking into Leia’s big brown eyes. “You really are something.” Leia giggled, being drawn closer to her husband. Instinct mostly took over both their actions at this point. Their lips locked in a full passionate kiss. The bikini’s metal frame pressed against Han’s thin white shirt. “Leia…?!” Han breathed into her mouth. The former princess wrapped her hands around Han’s stomach; slipping her fingers lower. For a second, they broke off the kiss. Leia smiled mischievously. Han returned the look. With his off hand, he reached for Leia’s thigh; thumb stroking the crease where the joints met. Leia’s lip quivered and ejected a whispering moan. Then she gave her husband another kiss. Her lips tasted liked cinnamon spiced honey. In quick order Leia had undone Han’s paints and had taken off his shirt. She traced a finger along his chest. They began to lean back to the couch. “No… not here.” Han said looking around the drab imperial room. It took some fighting to pull away, both from himself and Leia. Something about that slave outfit turned Leia into quite the sensual goddess. Han even wondered if Leia was using some sort of Force bond thing to heighten their emotions. That’s why it had to be special. Breathing hard, Han guided Leia out of the villa. They walked past the patio area and down a winding set of steps built into the black rock island. The beach was made of turquoise sand. Leia ran a little bit from Han. The warm wind blew though her hair and caused her veils to flutter as waves crashed against her bare feet. Leia sat on the beach looking to the setting sun. Han joined her, wrapping an arm around her. They kissed again. Han then moved to straddle his wife. Leia leaned back, undoing the straps of her bikini top. The fine grain sand felt good on her back. Han looked down at his beautiful wife. “Leia, you really are worth more to me than anything else in the galaxy.” “I know.” Leia flirtishly smirked. They kissed. Han placed his hands on her thighs, unfastening the bikini’s lower plates. “Oh Force!” Leia moaned. Her eyes closes in pure pleasure. They made love like they never had before well into the night. The next day the golden slave outfit lay scattered on the beach. Several yards away Han and Leia cuddled, looking at the rising sun. Their intertwined bodies giving them all the heat they needed. Still half asleep, Han stroked Leia’s stomach and kissed the top of her head. Leia looked to her husband with a reluctant sigh. She wished they could stay like this for ever. Then her brown eyes looked to the sky. Out there, light years away there were battles to be fought and diplomatic deals to be made. Though for now Leia brushed those thoughts away. For most of her life she had spent it serving the galaxy. That was who she was. Though in this moment Leia allowed herself to be selfish. After all they had been through they deserved this. This is what they had been fighting for, or at least Han had, Leia realized. They loved each other simple as that. Leia nuzzled herself into Han’s chest. Her brown eyes for a moment looked to the golden bikini. Leia couldn’t help but laugh. Yes, this was a perfect moment. THE END.